<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>False Testimony by pinkpilling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865426">False Testimony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpilling/pseuds/pinkpilling'>pinkpilling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pain, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, you want it and he wants it but he does technically take you hostage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpilling/pseuds/pinkpilling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is the same story using different pronouns. Jerome captures you in order to create an escape from Gordon and Bullock, but you end up enjoying it WAY more than you're supposed to. It doesn't go unnoticed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerome Valeska/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She/her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiya! new to gotham~ this is my first fic, i'm obsessed with jerome (who isn't?) and i really wanna fuck him so uhh here.</p><p> </p><p>it's the same story (ish) with different genitals/pronouns so if you see a mistake PLEASE let me know so i can correct it. i wanted to make this fic as inclusive as possible bc the desire to fuck jerome is in everyone.</p><p> </p><p>follow my <a href="http://jeromiah.tumblr.com">jerome (&amp; jeremiah) dedicated tumblr</a>, and if you'd like to support my broke college ass, <a href="http://ko-fi.com/beastieboys">buy me a coffee!</a></p><p> </p><p>enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The taste on your tongue was equal parts sweet and sour. The way his name left your mouth--<em>his </em>name, as you detailed your encounter with him for your police statement, made your spine tingle.</p>
<p>Last Saturday you were in downtown Gotham, running a few errands. You went to your bank, deposited a few checks from your job, and then took a stroll past the GCPD, just to get a glimpse of action on this surprisingly quiet day in the most crime-ridden city in the world. </p>
<p>Nothing interesting seemed to be going on, leaving you with an eerie sense of doom as you turned away from the police department in order to return to your apartment on the edge of the city.</p>
<p>You took a shortcut through an alley, admiring the industrial brick on the aged buildings as you cut through. Suddenly, a rush of footsteps began to approach you, too fast for you to hide from, and you turn around only to be gripped by the neck by a lean arm and held tightly in place. Something hard and cold pushed against your temple.</p>
<p>"Let her go, Jerome!" yelled one of the men running toward you and your captor. </p>
<p>You felt the cold object leave your temple and heard a gunshot next to your ear, causing you to flinch, your heart pounding against your chest. The two men running toward you ducked behind a couple garbage cans to avoid the bullet. The man who held you by the neck, Jerome, began laughing, and his laughter made your stomach drop with how sinister it sounded.</p>
<p>The object, which you realized was a gun, found its way back to your temple as the man walked both of you backwards, away from the other men.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Gordon!" Jerome yelled past your ear, his voice sending chills down your spine. "I'll see ya soon!"</p>
<p>Jerome picked up his pace, taking one more shot in the general direction of the other men, which you assumed to be Jim Gordon and his partner, most likely. You were dragged out of the alleyway, whimpering, knowing that there was no point in screaming. You were just a diversion, a temporary hostage. Jerome Valeska surely can't want anything more to do with you than that.</p>
<p>He continued laughing erratically as he took you around a corner into a darker, narrower alleyway. He let go of his grip around your neck, but before you had the chance to stand up and run away, he pushed you against the brick wall, placing his forearm on your collarbone enough to make it hurt.</p>
<p>It is then you saw Jerome's face clearly for the first time since he took you hostage. He looked a lot like he did on TV and in the papers, except his face had healed from all the staples and the sides of his head seemed to be growing back recently buzzed hair. It wasn't his most attractive look, that's for sure, but the way that his breath tickled your ear as he panted caused an unfamiliar sensation in your core.</p>
<p>"That was fun, wasn't it?" Jerome asked, pulling back from your ear to watch you squirm. He laughed again, breathier, but still as maniacal as the first time.</p>
<p>If it weren't for the sawed-off shotgun held at his side, you'd be quite excited to meet such a celebrity. Despite your better judgement, as you've grown up in Gotham, you've tended to root for the so-called 'villains' more than the cops that chase after them. You've always been a fan of theatrics. But being this up-close and personal with one of the most criminally insane people in the history of this city was as terrifying as it was thrilling.</p>
<p>"Aw, look at you," Jerome chided, tapping you on the underside of your chin. "Don't look so afraid. I'll let you go once I know tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber are off our trail."</p>
<p>He lightened his force against your collarbone, giving you a literal breath of fresh air. As you exhaled, still quiet, he pushed down on you with more force than before. Your breath hitched as he laughed.</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>You looked between his eyes, which were dark with a sinister glint, and you felt yourself slipping into his powerful glare. A few stray footsteps echoed into the alleyway, and quickly Jerome wrapped his hand around your mouth--as if you would make a sound even though you hadn't said a peep since he stole you away--and ducked behind a dumpster.</p>
<p>He held you close to him, and the warmth of his body made you shiver in the cool city air. It was oddly... intimate, his embrace. If it weren't for a hand over your mouth and another inching toward your neck, you would almost be able to pretend he was hugging you.</p>
<p>The footsteps faded into the distance, and Jerome pulled both of you onto your feet. You looked up at him, still at a loss for words. What do you say to a maniac? How do you show your admiration and not get killed?</p>
<p>"You've got a lot going on in that pretty little head of yours, don't ya?" Jerome asked.</p>
<p>Your breath became shallow, afraid to respond, lest he say something along the lines of <em>let's quiet that mind, shall we?</em></p>
<p>"You know," Jerome said, trailing one gloved finger your cheek, making you flinch. "You don't really talk much for a hostage. You haven't begged for your life once."</p>
<p>You swallowed the lump in your throat, your core growing hotter as his finger traveled down your neck, stopping at the hem of your shirt. </p>
<p>"I think," Jerome breathed into your face, his own breaths becoming shallower, too. "That you're enjoying this more than you're supposed to be."</p>
<p>He walked two fingers down your chest, touching your breast ever-so-lightly as his hand traveled lower until he reached the hem of your skirt. You backed away from him a few steps, but he kept up with you until your back hit the dirty brick wall of the alley. Jerome laughed, his shrill voice ringing in your ears, and your fear and arousal became so intertwined that you couldn't tell what pieces of this maniac turned you on versus frightened you to your core. Everything became alluring, which in the back of your mind made you feel pathetic. That feeling only turned you on more.</p>
<p>"In fact..." Jerome said, sliding his hand up your inner thigh under your skirt, "I think you're aroused."</p>
<p>You whimpered a little as he pulled back a little to snicker at you, relishing your shame. You wanted to say something, anything in order to establish your presence as someone besides a plaything for this psychopath to tease and torment. But you said nothing.</p>
<p>His hand left your inner thigh for a quick moment as he pulled off his glove, revealing a slightly scarred hand. As the hand returned to its position under your skirt, and his free hand wrapped itself around your neck. Jerome leaned in and bit at your earlobe roughly, soaking in your quiet yelp of pain. His bare fingers traced the outline of your panties as he chuckled, his voice husky.</p>
<p>"You know," Jerome mumbled, "There are so many people in Gotham who would kill to be where you are right now."</p>
<p>With a sudden force, Jerome ripped your panties off of you, pulling them out from under your skirt to show you his conquest. Seeing your kitten-patterned underwear in the light of day, in Jerome's mangled hand, along with his tightening grip around your throat, made you want to faint.</p>
<p>Jerome snuck his fingers back up under your skirt to find your bare pussy. He groaned as he used two of his fingers to open your folds and a third to drag along your pussy lips tantalizingly slowly. He drank in the sweet sound of your desperation.</p>
<p>"You're so wet," he said. "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait. I'm not <em>Xander Wilde."</em></p>
<p>You weren't really sure who that was, but it didn't matter, because without any warning Jerome grabbed you by your shoulders and pushed you to face the wall. The brick was rough against your cheek as he pressed you against it. With his bare hand, he lifted your skirt, exposing your ass to the cool Gotham air. You heard some shuffling, then felt something press into your wet hole.</p>
<p><em>"Fuck," </em>he moaned, pushing his dick in you slowly. "I haven't felt a pussy this good since my first time in Arkham."</p>
<p>Strangely, you felt a pang of envy to whoever his piece of asylum ass was, wishing it could have been you as he stretched your pussy wide open on a public street in this crime-ridden city.</p>
<p>Jerome dragged his dick out slowly, as if he were drawing a crowd in, amplifying their anticipation, before slamming himself back into you.</p>
<p>"Ah!" You yelled, and he laughed in response as he set an ambitious tempo.</p>
<p>"That's the first word that's come out of your mouth this whole time, babydoll," Jerome observed, his wicked voice husky and strained. "I can't wait to hear more."</p>
<p>He pulled you closer to him by your throat, cutting off your air supply briefly as he snaked his tongue along your jaw, fucking himself into you. You started moaning with every thrust, and this seemed to please him, because he took his hand from your throat and wrapped it in your hair, pulling it toward him.</p>
<p>"You know just how to entertain an audience," Jerome praised, "Such a good little <em>whore."</em></p>
<p>You pushed back against his invasive force, one moan after another stringing themselves out of your mouth. He yanked your hair again and again, sucking marks into your throat, claiming you, making you the property of Jerome Valeska, former Maniax leader and current fugitive. </p>
<p>"Fuck, <em>whore, </em>you're so fucking good," Jerome groaned into your ear, "I might have to keep you around."</p>
<p>"Please," you replied, breathy. Jerome slowed his thrusting and turned your head to look at him.</p>
<p>"Ya sure know when to use your words!" Jerome grinned, his smile extending so eerily across his face. </p>
<p>His rhythmic thrusts became erratic and rougher than before as he neared completion. He groaned loudly enough to scare off a lone pigeon who had wandered down the alley. You moaned back in unison, creating a sound that was more than likely to get you both caught.</p>
<p>Part of you thought Jerome <em>wanted </em>to get caught with his dick in you. </p>
<p>"On your knees," Jerome growled, and he pulled your hair without mercy and slapped your face, laughing at how pathetic you looked with a few tears in your eyes. </p>
<p>You dropped to your knees without hesitation, the bumpy asphalt digging into your skin. You gazed up at Jerome, really seeing him for the first time since he dragged you away, and he was ugly. You remember when his face was soft and porcelain-like in the papers, but then you saw how he stapled it on TV, and somehow he must have gotten real stitches.</p>
<p>But somehow his scars were more attractive to you than any boyish charm ever could be, perhaps knowing that a wanted criminal mastermind with a taste for unrelenting pain and torture just used your body as a fleshlight was the source. Yes, Jerome was ugly, but he was hotter than any frat boy at Gotham U. He knew how to own you, use you, and judging by the way he teased around your clit with his hand at the beginning of the escapade, he knew how to pleasure you, too.</p>
<p>You didn't want this to end. But Jerome was jerking his cock with his bare hand and holding your jaw open with his gloved hand, and you knew he was ready to cum.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you little whore," Jerome grunted, his eyes straining shut as he focused on his orgasm. "What luck it was running into your sweet little cunt."</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and looked down at you, his too-long grin widening as he aimed at your face. "Open wide!"</p>
<p>You did as you were told, sticking your tongue out for good measure. Jerome released a deep moan of incoherent words as his seed shot out and hit you in the eyes. They burned and you reached for them, but you were stopped in your tracks by his gloved hand, which grabbed both of your wrists and held them above your head as the rest of his sperm unloaded on your cheeks, hair, and finally, your tongue. </p>
<p>Jerome kept your wrists held above your head as he put his dick back in his pants with his free hand. He buttoned himself up and laughed down at you, spit flying from his mouth and hitting your forehead, adding a cherry on top of the icing he caked all over your face. He reveled in your vulnerability as you swallowed what little of his cum actually landed in your mouth. Through your burning eyes, you squinted up at him.</p>
<p>"I could kill ya right now if I wanted to," he said between heaving breaths. He grinned at you, his smile spreading the length of his face, and then he said, "Nah. I like ya too much."</p>
<p>He released your hands, which you used immediately to wipe at your eyes. You felt the cum drying on your cheeks and you sobbed a bit at the pain tearing your eyes apart.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on, babydoll, it's not that bad." Jerome picked you up by the shoulders and stood you on your feet. "It'll only last a few hours. I was stabbed. Dead for a year. This is nothing."</p>
<p>You tried to look at him again, but your eyes refused to open. You felt his hands, both gloved again, as he peeled one of your eyelids open. Your eye rolled forward to meet his gaze, and you whimpered at the sting.</p>
<p>"Tsk," Jerome sucked his teeth, exaggerating his disappointment. "We're definitely gonna have to work on your pain tolerance."</p>
<p>He released your eyelid, and it snapped back into place like a rubber band. You reached your hand up to cover it in vain. </p>
<p>"Well, this was fun, toots, but I gotta be off now." Jerome placed a hand on your cheek and tapped it a few times as if he were petting a dog.</p>
<p>"I'll see ya real soon, though. Keep your door unlocked for me."</p>
<p>"But you don't know where I live!" You replied, realizing how insane you sounded only afterward. Why were you inviting a maniac to your apartment?</p>
<p>"Ah, she speaks!" Jerome laughed. "Eh, don't worry. I'll figure it out. See ya!"</p>
<p>You heard a few quick footsteps, and you squinted your eyes open to find him gone. </p>
<p>"So he grabbed you by the neck and dragged you to another alley, then he let you go?" Harvey Bullock asked, approaching the table you sat at.</p>
<p>"Yep," you lied.</p>
<p>"Do you remember where he was headed?" Jim Gordon asked, holding a rolling tape recorder up to your face. Though it was just the three of you in the interrogation room, you felt like you were speaking before a crowd of hundreds.</p>
<p>"He..." you hesitate, "I think he was headed towards the river."</p>
<p>You know for a fact that Jerome Valeska was nowhere near the river when you last saw him. In fact, the last place you saw him was your bedroom. </p>
<p>But Gordon didn't need to know that. There was a lot he didn't need to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He/Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiya! new to gotham~ this is my first fic, i'm obsessed with jerome (who isn't?) and i really wanna fuck him so uhh here.</p><p>

it's the same story (ish) with different genitals/pronouns so if you see a mistake PLEASE let me know so i can correct it. i wanted to make this fic as inclusive as possible bc the desire to fuck jerome is in everyone.
</p>
<p>
 

follow my <a href="http://churchofvaleska.tumblr.com">jerome (&amp; jeremiah) dedicated tumblr</a>, and if you'd like to support my broke college ass, <a href="http://ko-fi.com/beastieboys">buy me a coffee!</a>

 

enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The taste on your tongue was equal parts sweet and sour. The way his name left your mouth--<em>his </em>name, as you detailed your encounter with him for your police statement, made your spine tingle.</p><p>Last Saturday you were in downtown Gotham, running a few errands. You went to your bank, deposited a few checks from your job, and then took a stroll past the GCPD, just to get a glimpse of action on this surprisingly quiet day in the most crime-ridden city in the world.</p><p>Nothing interesting seemed to be going on, leaving you with an eerie sense of doom as you turned away from the police department in order to return to your apartment on the edge of the city.</p><p>You took a shortcut through an alley, admiring the industrial brick on the aged buildings as you cut through. Suddenly, a rush of footsteps began to approach you, too fast for you to evade, and you turn around only to be gripped by the neck by a lean arm and held tightly in place. Something hard and cold pushed against your temple.</p><p>"Let him go, Jerome!" yelled one of the men running toward you and your captor.</p><p>You felt the cold object leave your temple and heard a gunshot next to your ear, causing you to flinch, your heart pounding against your chest. The two men running toward you ducked behind a couple garbage cans to avoid the bullet. The man who held you by the neck, Jerome, began laughing, and his laughter made your stomach drop with how sinister it sounded.</p><p>The object, which you realized was a gun, found its way back to your temple as the man walked both of you backwards, away from the other men.</p><p>"Sorry, Gordon!" Jerome yelled past your ear, his voice sending chills down your spine. "I'll see ya soon!"</p><p>Jerome picked up his pace, taking one more shot in the general direction of the other men, which you assumed to be Jim Gordon and his partner, most likely. You were dragged out of the alleyway, grunting, knowing that there was no point in screaming. You were just a diversion, a temporary hostage. Hopefully.</p><p>He continued laughing erratically as he took you around a corner into a darker, narrower alleyway. He let go of his grip around your neck, but before you had the chance to stand up and run away, he pushed you against the brick wall, placing his forearm on your collarbone enough to make it hurt.</p><p>It is then you saw Jerome Valeska's face clearly for the first time since he took you hostage. He looked a lot like he did on TV and in the papers, except his face had healed from all the staples and the sides of his head seemed to be growing back recently buzzed hair. It wasn't his most attractive look, that's for sure, but the way that his breath tickled your ear as he panted caused an unfamiliar sensation in your groin.</p><p>"That was fun, wasn't it?" Jerome asked, pulling back from your ear to watch you squirm. He laughed again, breathier, but still as maniacal as the first time.</p><p>If it weren't for the sawed-off shotgun held at his side, you'd be quite honored to meet such a celebrity. Despite your better judgement, as you've grown up in Gotham, you've tended to root for the so-called 'villains' more than the cops that chase after them. You've always been a fan of theatrics. But being this up-close and personal with one of the most criminally insane people in the history of this city was as terrifying as it was thrilling.</p><p>"Aw, look at you," Jerome chided, patting your cheek a couple times. "Don't look so afraid. I'll let you go once I know tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber are off our trail."</p><p>He lightened his force against your collarbone, giving you a literal breath of fresh air. As you exhaled, still quiet, he pushed down on you with more force than before. Your breath hitched as he laughed.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>You looked between his eyes, which were dark with a sinister glint, and you felt yourself slipping into his powerful glare. A few stray footsteps echoed into the alleyway, and quickly Jerome wrapped his hand around your mouth--as if you would make a sound even though you hadn't said a peep since he stole you away--and ducked behind a dumpster.</p><p>He held you close to him, and the warmth of his body made you shiver in the cool city air. It was oddly... intimate, his embrace. If it weren't for a hand over your mouth and another inching toward your neck, you would almost be able to pretend he was hugging you.</p><p>The footsteps faded into the distance, and Jerome pulled both of you onto your feet. You looked up at him, still at a loss for words. What do you say to a maniac? How do you voice your respect and not get killed?</p><p>"I could kill ya right now if I wanted to," Jerome said, almost as if he could read your mind. "Just leave ya here for Gordon to find. Wouldn't that be fun?"</p><p>Your breath became shallow, afraid to respond, lest he say something along the lines of <em>lights, camera, action!</em></p><p>"You don't really talk much for a hostage," Jerome said, trailing one gloved finger along your jaw, making you flinch. "You haven't begged for your life once."</p><p>You swallowed the lump in your throat, your groin straining a little against your pants as his finger traveled down your neck, stopping at the hem of your shirt.</p><p>"I think," Jerome breathed into your face, his own breaths becoming shallower, too. "That you're enjoying this more than you're supposed to be."</p><p>He walked two fingers down your chest, tracing a nipple ever-so-lightly as his hand traveled lower until he reached the hem of your pants. You backed away from him a few steps, but he kept up with you until your back hit the dirty brick wall of the alley. Jerome laughed, his shrill voice ringing in your ears, and your fear and arousal became so intertwined that you couldn't tell what pieces of this maniac turned you on versus frightened you to the bone. Everything became alluring, which in the back of your mind made you feel pathetic. That feeling only turned you on more.</p><p>"In fact..." Jerome said, cupping you in his hand, "I think you're aroused."</p><p>You grunted a little as he pulled back a little to snicker at you, relishing your shame. You wanted to say something, anything in order to establish your presence as someone besides a plaything for this psychopath to tease and torment. But you said nothing.</p><p>His hand left your groin for a quick moment as he pulled off his glove, revealing a slightly scarred hand. As the hand lowered to his own pants and unzipped his fly, his free hand wrapped itself around your neck. Jerome leaned in and bit at your earlobe roughly, soaking in your quiet groan of pain. His bare fingers gripped his cock in his underwear as he chuckled, his voice husky.</p><p>"You know," Jerome mumbled, "There are so many people in Gotham who would kill to be where you are right now."</p><p>With a sudden force, Jerome grabbed you and switched your positions so he was against the wall. </p><p>"On your knees, <em>whore," </em>he commanded, and with your cheeks growing hot with shame, you fell to your knees in front of him. </p><p>He pulled his cock out, and it was marred just like he was. Strangely, it intimidated you rather than disgusted you, and your mouth watered a little just looking at it. He stroked it a few times with his bare hand, holding his other arm above his head like a ringmaster showing off his prized tiger. He stepped forward, circling his dick around your face with his hand before slapping you a few times with it on each cheek. He closed his eyes in bliss, drinking in the obscene sounds of skin on skin. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, they focused immediately on you, and he directed his dick to your lips, tapping them a few times, ordering you to open them with his gaze alone. Your jaw went slack, your breath hot against his length as you wait patiently for him to stick it in.</p><p><em>"Fuck," </em>he moaned, pushing his dick in your mouth slowly. "I haven't had a pair of lips this good since my first time in Arkham."</p><p>Strangely, you felt a pang of envy to whoever his piece of asylum ass was, wishing it could have been you as he filled your mouth with his cock on a public street in this crime-ridden city.</p><p>You swirled your tongue around his cock as the head reached the back of your throat. Jerome shuddered above you, moaning at the wetness circling him. You started to bob up and down on his dick, tracing each strange scar and vein with your tongue. He leaned against the wall, reveling in the feeling of your mouth around him. Looking down at you, he gripped the back of your head in his gloved hand and pushed his hips to meet your lips as you sucked him down.</p><p>"You're so<em> good,"</em> he said. "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait. I'm not <em>Xander Wilde."</em></p><p>You weren't really sure who that was, but it didn't matter, because without any warning Jerome tapped your jaw a couple times before taking your head in both hands.</p><p>"Relax that throat, pretty boy," he commanded. </p><p>Jerome dragged his dick out slowly, as if he were drawing a crowd in, amplifying their anticipation, before slamming himself back into your mouth.</p><p>"Ah!" You yelled around his cock, and he laughed in response as he set an ambitious tempo.</p><p>He pulled your hair as he fucked himself into you, using your mouth and throat as a hole intended only to please him. You started moaning with every thrust, humming around his cock, and this seemed to please him, and he groaned deeply in response. </p><p>"You know just how to entertain an audience," Jerome praised, "Such a good little <em>whore."</em></p><p>You pushed back against his invasive force, one moan after another stringing themselves out of your mouth. He yanked your hair again and again, claiming you, making you the property of Jerome Valeska, former Maniax leader and current fugitive.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>whore, </em>you're so fucking good," Jerome groaned into your ear, pulling his dick out briefly to slap it around your face. "I might have to keep you around."</p><p>"Please," you replied, breathy. </p><p>"That's the first word that's come out of your mouth this whole time, pretty boy," Jerome observed, his wicked voice husky and strained. "I can't wait to hear more."</p><p>Your mouth felt strangely empty, almost <em>needy</em> as you watched him jerk himself in front of you. He stuck his dick back in your mouth and groaned loudly enough to scare off a lone pigeon who had wandered down the alley. You moaned back, gagging around his cock in delicious unison. The combined sound was probably enough to get you two caught if anyone was around.</p><p>Part of you thought Jerome <em>wanted </em>to get caught with his dick in you.</p><p>You gazed up at Jerome through teary eyes, really seeing him for the first time since he dragged you away, and he was ugly. You remember when his face was soft and porcelain-like in the papers, but then you saw how he stapled it on TV, and somehow he must have gotten real stitches.</p><p>But somehow his scars were more attractive to you than any boyish charm ever could be, perhaps knowing that a wanted criminal mastermind with a taste for unrelenting pain and torture just used your mouth as a fleshlight was the source. Yes, Jerome was ugly, but he was hotter than any frat boy at Gotham U. He knew how to own you, use you, and judging by the way he palmed your straining erection with his hand at the beginning of the escapade, he knew how to pleasure you, too.</p><p>You didn't want this to end. But Jerome was jerking his cock with his bare hand and holding your jaw open with his gloved hand, and you knew he was ready to cum.</p><p>"Fuck, you little whore," Jerome grunted, his eyes straining shut as he focused on his orgasm. "What luck it was running into your delicious lips."</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked down at you, his too-long grin widening as he aimed at your face. "Open wide!"</p><p>You did as you were told, sticking your tongue out for good measure. Jerome released a deep moan of incoherent words as his seed shot out and hit you in the eyes. They burned and you reached for them, but you were stopped in your tracks by his gloved hand, which grabbed both of your wrists and held them above your head as the rest of his sperm unloaded on your cheeks, hair, and finally, your tongue.</p><p>Jerome kept your wrists held above your head as he put his dick back in his pants with his free hand. He buttoned himself up and laughed down at you, spit flying from his mouth and hitting your forehead, adding a cherry on top of the icing he caked all over your face. He reveled in your vulnerability as you swallowed what little of his cum actually landed in your mouth. Through your burning eyes, you squinted up at him.</p><p>"Well, now it's time to kill ya," he said between heaving breaths. Your breath hitched in your throat. He grinned at you, his smile spreading the length of his face, and then he said, "Nah. I like ya too much."</p><p>He released your hands, which you used immediately to wipe at your eyes. You felt the cum drying on your cheeks and you sobbed a bit at the pain tearing your eyes apart.</p><p>"Oh, come on, pal, it's not that bad." Jerome picked you up by the shoulders and stood you on your feet. "It'll only last a few hours. I was stabbed. Dead for a year. This is nothing."</p><p>You tried to look at him again, but your eyes refused to open. You felt his hands, both gloved again, as he peeled one of your eyelids open. Your eye rolled forward to meet his gaze, and you whimpered at the sting.</p><p>"Tsk," Jerome sucked his teeth, exaggerating his disappointment. "We're definitely gonna have to work on your pain tolerance."</p><p>He released your eyelid, and it snapped back into place like a rubber band. You reached your hand up to cover it in vain.</p><p>"Well, this was fun, pretty boy, but I gotta be off now." Jerome placed a hand on your cheek and tapped it a few times as if he were petting a dog.</p><p>"I'll see ya real soon, though. Keep your door unlocked for me."</p><p>"But you don't know where I live!" You replied, realizing how insane you sounded only afterward. Why were you inviting a maniac to your apartment?</p><p>"Ah, he speaks!" Jerome laughed. "Eh, don't worry. I'll figure it out. See ya!"</p><p>You heard a few quick footsteps, and you squinted your eyes open to find him gone.</p><p>"So he grabbed you by the neck and dragged you to another alley, then he let you go?" Harvey Bullock asked, approaching the table you sat at.</p><p>"Yep," you lied.</p><p>"Do you remember where he was headed?" Jim Gordon asked, holding a rolling tape recorder up to your face. Though it was just the three of you in the interrogation room, you felt like you were speaking before a crowd of hundreds.</p><p>"He..." you hesitate, "I think he was headed towards the river."</p><p>You know for a fact that Jerome Valeska was nowhere near the river when you last saw him. In fact, the last place you saw him was your bedroom.</p><p>But Gordon didn't need to know that. There was a lot he didn't need to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. They/Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiya! new to gotham~ this is my first fic, i'm obsessed with jerome (who isn't?) and i really wanna fuck him so uhh here.</p><p>

it's the same story (ish) with different genitals/pronouns so if you see a mistake PLEASE let me know so i can correct it. i wanted to make this fic as inclusive as possible bc the desire to fuck jerome is in everyone.
</p>
<p>
 

follow my <a href="http://churchofvaleska.tumblr.com">jerome (&amp; jeremiah) dedicated tumblr</a>, and if you'd like to support my broke college ass, <a href="http://ko-fi.com/beastieboys">buy me a coffee!</a>

 

enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The taste on your tongue was equal parts sweet and sour. The way his name left your mouth--<em>his </em>name, as you detailed your encounter with him for your police statement, made your spine tingle.</p><p>Last Saturday you were in downtown Gotham, running a few errands. You went to your bank, deposited a few checks from your job, and then took a stroll past the GCPD, just to get a glimpse of action on this surprisingly quiet day in the most crime-ridden city in the world.</p><p>Nothing interesting seemed to be going on, leaving you with an eerie sense of doom as you turned away from the police department in order to return to your apartment on the edge of the city.</p><p>You took a shortcut through an alley, admiring the industrial brick on the aged buildings as you cut through. Suddenly, a rush of footsteps began to approach you, too fast for you to evade, and you turn around only to be gripped by the neck by a lean arm and held tightly in place. Something hard and cold pushed against your temple.</p><p>"Let them go, Jerome!" yelled one of the men running toward you and your captor.</p><p>You felt the cold object leave your temple and heard a gunshot next to your ear, causing you to flinch, your heart pounding against your chest. The two men running toward you ducked behind a couple garbage cans to avoid the bullet. The man who held you by the neck, Jerome, began laughing, and his laughter made your stomach drop with how sinister it sounded.</p><p>The object, which you realized was a gun, found its way back to your temple as the man walked both of you backwards, away from the other men.</p><p>"Sorry, Gordon!" Jerome yelled past your ear, his voice sending chills down your spine. "I'll see ya soon!"</p><p>Jerome picked up his pace, taking one more shot in the general direction of the other men, which you assumed to be Jim Gordon and his partner, most likely. You were dragged out of the alleyway, grunting, knowing that there was no point in screaming. You were just a diversion, a temporary hostage. Hopefully.</p><p>He continued laughing erratically as he took you around a corner into a darker, narrower alleyway. He let go of his grip around your neck, but before you had the chance to stand up and run away, he pushed you against the brick wall, placing his forearm on your collarbone enough to make it hurt.</p><p>It is then you saw Jerome Valeska's face clearly for the first time since he took you hostage. He looked a lot like he did on TV and in the papers, except his face had healed from all the staples and the sides of his head seemed to be growing back recently buzzed hair. It wasn't his most attractive look, that's for sure, but the way that his breath tickled your ear as he panted caused an unfamiliar sensation in your groin.</p><p>"That was fun, wasn't it?" Jerome asked, pulling back from your ear to watch you squirm. He laughed again, breathier, but still as maniacal as the first time.</p><p>If it weren't for the sawed-off shotgun held at his side, you'd be quite honored to meet such a celebrity. Despite your better judgement, as you've grown up in Gotham, you've tended to root for the so-called 'villains' more than the cops that chase after them. You've always been a fan of theatrics. But being this up-close and personal with one of the most criminally insane people in the history of this city was as terrifying as it was thrilling.</p><p>"Aw, look at you," Jerome chided, patting your cheek a couple times. "Don't look so afraid. I'll let you go once I know tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber are off our trail."</p><p>He lightened his force against your collarbone, giving you a literal breath of fresh air. As you exhaled, still quiet, he pushed down on you with more force than before. Your breath hitched as he laughed.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>You looked between his eyes, which were dark with a sinister glint, and you felt yourself slipping into his powerful glare. A few stray footsteps echoed into the alleyway, and quickly Jerome wrapped his hand around your mouth--as if you would make a sound even though you hadn't said a peep since he stole you away--and ducked behind a dumpster.</p><p>He held you close to him, and the warmth of his body made you shiver in the cool city air. It was oddly... intimate, his embrace. If it weren't for a hand over your mouth and another inching toward your neck, you would almost be able to pretend he was hugging you.</p><p>The footsteps faded into the distance, and Jerome pulled both of you onto your feet. You looked up at him, still at a loss for words. What do you say to a maniac? How do you voice your respect and not get killed?</p><p>"I could kill ya right now if I wanted to," Jerome said, almost as if he could read your mind. "Just leave ya here for Gordon to find. Wouldn't that be fun?"</p><p>Your breath became shallow, afraid to respond, lest he say something along the lines of <em>lights, camera, action!</em></p><p>"You don't really talk much for a hostage," Jerome said, trailing one gloved finger along your jaw, making you flinch. "You haven't begged for your life once."</p><p>You swallowed the lump in your throat, heat pooling in your stomach as his finger traveled down your neck, stopping at the hem of your shirt.</p><p>"I think," Jerome breathed into your face, his own breaths becoming shallower, too. "That you're enjoying this more than you're supposed to be."</p><p>He walked two fingers down your chest, tracing a nipple ever-so-lightly as his hand traveled lower until he reached the hem of your pants. You backed away from him a few steps, but he kept up with you until your back hit the dirty brick wall of the alley. Jerome laughed, his shrill voice ringing in your ears, and your fear and arousal became so intertwined that you couldn't tell what pieces of this maniac turned you on versus frightened you to the bone. Everything became alluring, which in the back of your mind made you feel pathetic. That feeling only turned you on more.</p><p>"In fact..." Jerome said, palming your sex through your pants, "I think you're aroused."</p><p>You grunted a little as he pulled back a little to snicker at you, relishing your shame. You wanted to say something, anything in order to establish your presence as someone besides a plaything for this psychopath to tease and torment. But you said nothing.</p><p>His hand left your groin for a quick moment as he pulled off his glove, revealing a slightly scarred hand. As the hand lowered to his own pants and unzipped his fly, his free hand wrapped itself around your neck. Jerome leaned in and bit at your earlobe roughly, soaking in your quiet groan of pain. His bare fingers gripped his cock in his underwear as he chuckled, his voice husky.</p><p>"You know," Jerome mumbled, "There are so many people in Gotham who would kill to be where you are right now."</p><p>With a sudden force, Jerome grabbed you and switched your positions so he was against the wall.</p><p>"On your knees, <em>whore," </em>he commanded, and with your cheeks growing hot with shame, you fell to your knees in front of him.</p><p>He pulled his cock out, and it was marred just like he was. Strangely, it intimidated you rather than disgusted you, and your mouth watered a little just looking at it. He stroked it a few times with his bare hand, holding his other arm above his head like a ringmaster showing off his prized tiger. He stepped forward, circling his dick around your face with his hand before slapping you a few times with it on each cheek. He closed his eyes in bliss, drinking in the obscene sounds of skin on skin.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, they focused immediately on you, and he directed his dick to your lips, tapping them a few times, ordering you to open them with his gaze alone. Your jaw went slack, your breath hot against his length as you wait patiently for him to stick it in.</p><p><em>"Fuck," </em>he moaned, pushing his dick in your mouth slowly. "I haven't had a pair of lips this good since my first time in Arkham."</p><p>Strangely, you felt a pang of envy to whoever his piece of asylum ass was, wishing it could have been you as he filled your mouth with his cock on a public street in this crime-ridden city.</p><p>You swirled your tongue around his cock as the head reached the back of your throat. Jerome shuddered above you, moaning at the wetness circling him. You started to bob up and down on his dick, tracing each strange scar and vein with your tongue. He leaned against the wall, reveling in the feeling of your mouth around him. Looking down at you, he gripped the back of your head in his gloved hand and pushed his hips to meet your lips as you sucked him down.</p><p>"You're so<em> good,"</em> he said. "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait. I'm not <em>Xander Wilde."</em></p><p>You weren't really sure who that was, but it didn't matter, because without any warning Jerome tapped your jaw a couple times before taking your head in both hands.</p><p>"Relax that throat, little one," he commanded.</p><p>Jerome dragged his dick out slowly, as if he were drawing a crowd in, amplifying their anticipation, before slamming himself back into your mouth.</p><p>"Ah!" You yelled around his cock, and he laughed in response as he set an ambitious tempo.</p><p>He pulled your hair as he fucked himself into you, using your mouth and throat as a hole intended only to please him. You started moaning with every thrust, humming around his cock, and this seemed to please him, and he groaned deeply in response.</p><p>"You know just how to entertain an audience," Jerome praised, "Such a good little <em>whore."</em></p><p>You pushed back against his invasive force, one moan after another stringing themselves out of your mouth. He yanked your hair again and again, claiming you, making you the property of Jerome Valeska, former Maniax leader and current fugitive.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>whore, </em>you're so fucking good," Jerome groaned into your ear, pulling his dick out briefly to slap it around your face. "I might have to keep you around."</p><p>"Please," you replied, breathy.</p><p>"That's the first word that's come out of your mouth this whole time, little one," Jerome observed, his wicked voice husky and strained. "I can't wait to hear more."</p><p>Your mouth felt strangely empty, almost <em>needy</em> as you watched him jerk himself in front of you. He stuck his dick back in your mouth and groaned loudly enough to scare off a lone pigeon who had wandered down the alley. You moaned back, gagging around his cock in delicious unison. The combined sound was probably enough to get you two caught if anyone was around.</p><p>Part of you thought Jerome <em>wanted </em>to get caught with his dick in you.</p><p>You gazed up at Jerome through teary eyes, really seeing him for the first time since he dragged you away, and he was ugly. You remember when his face was soft and porcelain-like in the papers, but then you saw how he stapled it on TV, and somehow he must have gotten real stitches.</p><p>But somehow his scars were more attractive to you than any boyish charm ever could be, perhaps knowing that a wanted criminal mastermind with a taste for unrelenting pain and torture just used your mouth as a fleshlight was the source. Yes, Jerome was ugly, but he was hotter than any frat boy at Gotham U. He knew how to own you, use you, and judging by the way he teased your sex with his hand at the beginning of the escapade, he knew how to pleasure you, too.</p><p>You didn't want this to end. But Jerome was jerking his cock with his bare hand and holding your jaw open with his gloved hand, and you knew he was ready to cum.</p><p>"Fuck, you little whore," Jerome grunted, his eyes straining shut as he focused on his orgasm. "What luck it was running into your delicious lips."</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked down at you, his too-long grin widening as he aimed at your face. "Open wide!"</p><p>You did as you were told, sticking your tongue out for good measure. Jerome released a deep moan of incoherent words as his seed shot out and hit you in the eyes. They burned and you reached for them, but you were stopped in your tracks by his gloved hand, which grabbed both of your wrists and held them above your head as the rest of his sperm unloaded on your cheeks, hair, and finally, your tongue.</p><p>Jerome kept your wrists held above your head as he put his dick back in his pants with his free hand. He buttoned himself up and laughed down at you, spit flying from his mouth and hitting your forehead, adding a cherry on top of the icing he caked all over your face. He reveled in your vulnerability as you swallowed what little of his cum actually landed in your mouth. Through your burning eyes, you squinted up at him.</p><p>"Well, now it's time to kill ya," he said between heaving breaths. Your breath hitched in your throat. He grinned at you, his smile spreading the length of his face, and then he said, "Nah. I like ya too much."</p><p>He released your hands, which you used immediately to wipe at your eyes. You felt the cum drying on your cheeks and you sobbed a bit at the pain tearing your eyes apart.</p><p>"Oh, come on, pal, it's not that bad." Jerome picked you up by the shoulders and stood you on your feet. "It'll only last a few hours. I was stabbed. Dead for a year. This is nothing."</p><p>You tried to look at him again, but your eyes refused to open. You felt his hands, both gloved again, as he peeled one of your eyelids open. Your eye rolled forward to meet his gaze, and you whimpered at the sting.</p><p>"Tsk," Jerome sucked his teeth, exaggerating his disappointment. "We're definitely gonna have to work on your pain tolerance."</p><p>He released your eyelid, and it snapped back into place like a rubber band. You reached your hand up to cover it in vain.</p><p>"Well, this was fun, little one, but I gotta be off now." Jerome placed a hand on your cheek and tapped it a few times as if he were petting a dog.</p><p>"I'll see ya real soon, though. Keep your door unlocked for me."</p><p>"But you don't know where I live!" You replied, realizing how insane you sounded only afterward. Why were you inviting a maniac to your apartment?</p><p>"Ah, they speak!" Jerome laughed. "Eh, don't worry. I'll figure it out. See ya!"</p><p>You heard a few quick footsteps, and you squinted your eyes open to find him gone.</p><p>"So he grabbed you by the neck and dragged you to another alley, then he let you go?" Harvey Bullock asked, approaching the table you sat at.</p><p>"Yep," you lied.</p><p>"Do you remember where he was headed?" Jim Gordon asked, holding a rolling tape recorder up to your face. Though it was just the three of you in the interrogation room, you felt like you were speaking before a crowd of hundreds.</p><p>"He..." you hesitate, "I think he was headed towards the river."</p><p>You know for a fact that Jerome Valeska was nowhere near the river when you last saw him. In fact, the last place you saw him was your bedroom.</p><p>But Gordon didn't need to know that. There was a lot he didn't need to know.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>